The present invention relates to transmission line connectors, more specifically to transmission line connectors for connecting to cables including center conductors shielded from one or more longitudinally extending coaxial conductors.
Connectors for use with electrically conductive transmission cables provide electrical connectivity with the center conductor of the cable as well as to other coaxially arranged conductors with the cable. Some of these cables include a center conductor and one additional coaxial conductor (coaxial cables) and while others cables include two additional coaxial conductors (triaxial cables). The center conductor of a cable of either type is physically and electrically linked to the center conductor of the connector, and the connector can then be used with a mating connector. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,967,852 and 6,109,963 to ADC Telecommunications, Inc., concern connectors of this type. Mounting panels for connectors of this type are also known, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,146,192 and 6,231,380. Continued development in this area is desired.
The present invention relates to a center conductor insulator for use in a coaxial cable transmission line connector. The insulator includes a tapered entry for a pin connected with the center conductor of the cable. A front shell assembly for use with a connector includes center conductor insulator with a tapered entry.
The present invention further relates to a compression ring assembly for holding a transmission line connector to a transmission line cable. The assembly includes a compressible collet urged inward by a sloped inner wall of a rear seal. The collet includes slots extending from each end of the collet.
The present invention also relates to a conversion kit for converting a transmission line connector for use with coaxial conductor cable from one gender or style to a different gender or style.
The present application further relates to a mounting kit for mounting transmission line connectors of different styles or genders to a panel including a yoke and an adapter.